In the prior art, it is known to use bond wires to connect components in an integrated circuit. Bond wires may be inexpensive and may also account for thermal expansion for reliability. However, some bond wires may have large inductances due to their long and thin structures. This poses a challenge when transmitting high frequency signals in the integrated circuit, since large inductance may lead to poor power transfer.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,686,492 (‘Grellmann’), multiple parallel layers of bond wires 101 are connected between different transmission lines 103, 105 in an integrated circuit 100; see FIG. 1. Such an arrangement of the bond wires 101 produces a capacitive effect to compensate for the inductive nature of bond wires. However, a problem with this arrangement of the bond wires 101 is the complexity in fabricating the multiple parallel layers of the bond wires 101, where the gaps between the adjacent bond wires 101 have to be strictly controlled.